


Cocoon crash

by fandom Severus Snape 2020 (Fandom_Severus_Snape)



Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди G — PG-13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Hermione doesn’t feel well, Humor, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Romance, Slice of Life, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Severus_Snape/pseuds/fandom%20Severus%20Snape%202020
Summary: Они были учителем и ученицей, врагами, союзниками, любовниками. Но собираясь стать родителями, снова скатываются к былой враждебности.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger
Series: Fandom Severus Snape 2020 миди G — PG-13 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848358
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Cocoon crash

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cocoon crash](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657190) by WatchersGoddess. 



> Названием текста стало название песни Cocoon crash группы K's Choice. В тексте использованы слова песни Greg Laswell Comes And Goes (in Waves).   
> Разрешение на перевод получено.

_This one’s for the lonely, the one’s that seek and find,  
only to be let down time after time._

Гермиона несколько раз моргнула. Она и правда на мгновение подумала, что прямо над ней висит сталактит. Крепко зажмурив глаза и мысленно сосчитав до десяти, она представила потолок своей спальни, снова посчитала до десяти, а потом во второй раз открыла глаза. Сталактит все еще висел перед ее носом.

— Мерлинова борода, да что же это... — Гермиона слегка сдвинулась в сторону и села. Кончики пальцев дотронулись до холодных шероховатых камней. Ее передернуло.

И тут же стало еще холоднее, когда рядом с собой она услышала до боли знакомый голос:

— Салазар меня подери!

Глаза Гермионы расширились, пальцы попытались судорожно вцепиться в каменный пол, она медленно повернула голову, чувствуя, как до предела напряглись мышцы шеи. Наверное, так оно и было на самом деле. С некоторых пор Северус Снейп действовал на нее именно таким образом.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — глухо спросила она. И прежде чем он успел ответить, воскликнула: — И что здесь делаю я?!

Снейп мрачно посмотрел в ее сторону.

— А что, похоже, будто у меня ответы на лбу вытатуированы?

Гермиона подалась к нему и прищурилась:

— Не знаю. Здесь темно. Поэтому не могу разглядеть твой лоб.

Он взмахнул рукой и встал. А когда занес правую ногу для шага, левая нога Гермионы непроизвольно дернулась вслед за ним по острым камням пола. Гермиона застыла, Северус застыл, и оба посмотрели вниз на свои ноги, будто увидели китайские иероглифы. Северус осторожно отвел ногу в сторону — ее нога последовала за его. Северус резко качнул ногой — нога Гермионы повторила это движение.

— Хватит! — крикнула она, когда он хотел поэкспериментировать в третий раз. — Мне нравится моя нога.

— А мне нет.

— Пару месяцев назад ты утверждал обратное.

— В те времена твоя нога не была прикована к моей.

— И — что самое главное — тогда я еще не была беременной, правда? — ответила она медоточивым голосом.

— Точно. Не будешь ли ты так любезна встать с пола? Иначе я не смогу двигаться.

— И куда это ты собрался?

— Я подумал, что неплохо было бы рассмотреть письмо, оставленное вон на том алтаре. Но если у тебя есть предложение получше... — Маслянистость в его голосе наводила на мысли о моторе старой развалюхи, над которой колдовал в последнее время ее отец.

Гермиона недовольно поглядела через плечо и с трудом встала, увидев алтарь. Кто бы ни напоил их до бессознательного состояния какой-то дрянью, он по крайней мере оставил какое-то сообщение.

Подгоняемая быстрыми шагами Северуса, она летела вслед за ним по пещере, чувствуя свежий ветер в волосах, охлаждающий раскрасневшиеся щеки. Глупо только, что и запах идущего перед ней мужчины достиг ее носа. Гермиона на секунду прикрыла глаза — и врезалась в худощавую фигуру Северуса.

Он повернулся к ней — его клюв оказался лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от ее носа:

— Мы не настолько тесно прикованы друг к другу!

— И слава Мерлину, — она отступила на шаг.

Северус между тем взял в руки свернутый в свиток лист пергамента. Развернув, он поднес его ближе к обоим факелам, что слабо освещали это место. Спустя полминуты он разразился проклятиями.

— Что там написано, Северус?

Он молча протянул ей пергамент.

— О! Как мило с твоей...

_Дорогие Гермиона и Северус,  
вам необходимо поговорить. Поскольку вы постоянно отклоняли наши попытки помирить вас, мы, к сожалению, вынуждены прибегнуть к более суровым мерам. Как вы наверняка заметили, ваши ноги скованы сильным заклятием, потому что, как ни печально, даже ваш общий ребенок не помог связать вас. Следуйте подсказкам, чтобы рассеять чары. Если найдете в себе хоть крупицу здравого смысла, то впоследствии связующую роль между вами с успехом может заменить ваш общий малыш.  
Желаем успехов!_

— Чудненько, — пробормотала Гермиона и убрала руку с нижнего края пергамента, так что он снова скрутился в свиток.

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать?

— Да. В отличие от тебя, я в состоянии выразить свое недовольство без помощи грубых ругательств.

— Да ты что? Серьезно? Тогда что же это за грубые ругательства до сих пор эхом отдаются в моих ушах?

— Ну, тогда я была не просто недовольна, тогда я была просто в бешенстве.

Северус открыл рот, намереваясь что-то сказать, но, к удивлению Гермионы, промолчал.

— Ну ладно, где там подсказки? — она глубоко вздохнула и почувствовала сильный пинок внутри — прямо по ребрам. Инстинктивно положив ладони на живот, она посмотрела по сторонам. Где же, черт подери, те, кого она называет друзьями (по крайней мере, до сих пор называла) могли спрятать здесь, в пещере, подсказки? Неужели нельзя было перенести место действия в какое-нибудь другое место? Отель «Ритц» в Лондоне вполне сгодился бы для этой цели.

Гермиона вернулась в здесь и сейчас, заметив, что Северус не ответил. Он таращился на ее ладони, которыми она безуспешно пыталась утихомирить разбушевавшегося пузожителя. Или, может, на ее живот, который стал просто гигантским с момента их последней встречи. Гермиона сглотнула ком в горле и пощелкала пальцами перед лицом своего бывшего.

— Подсказки, Северус!

Между его бровями образовалась складка.

— И не подумаю играть в эту игру.

— А что ты собираешься делать? Устроишь сидячую забастовку?

— Симпатичная мыслица, но нет. Я закончу этот цирк своим фирменным способом.

С этими словами он встряхнул рукавом, как всегда делал, когда ему нужна была палочка. Но на сей раз привычное движение не привело к желаемому результату: магический артефакт не скользнул в ладонь. Лицо Северуса застыло. А потом губы сжались в тонкую линию, а глаза превратились в щелки:

— Поттер! — прошипел он. — Я сверну шею этому засранцу!

— Сначала тебе придется до него добраться, — со скучающим видом произнесла Гермиона. За три года, что они были вместе, она частенько слышала из его уст подобные угрозы — до сих пор, однако, ни одна живая душа не пострадала. — Если у тебя нет других гениальных идей, как завершить эту игру, может, все-таки поищем под-сказ-ки?

— Ты так стремишься их отыскать — можно подумать, что ты сама приложила руку к этому фарсу.

— Неверное предположение. Мне просто надо в туалет, и, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я написала тебе под ноги, самое время поискать уборную.

— Ты уже занималась кое-чем пикантным у моих ног...

Гермиона спокойно ответила на его провоцирующий взгляд и решила, что этот раунд останется за ней. Спокойно пробормотав: «Ну, если ты так хочешь...», она начала спускать брюки вниз.

— Ради Салазара, прошу, пощади! — прорычал Северус, схватил ее, победно улыбающуюся, за руку и потащил через пещеру в поисках первой подсказки.

***  
 _This one’s for the torn down, the experts at the fall.  
Come on friends, get up now, you’re not alone at all._

Гермиону шатало, когда портключ доставил их на место назначения. Пытаясь найти равновесие, она вцепилась в единственного, кто находился поблизости: в Северуса. Прикусив губу, она подождала, пока не пройдет головокружение, а затем быстро отдернула руки — будто обожглась.

— Где мы? — спросила она, рассматривая узенькую улочку, на которой они очутились.

Между домами и полутора метров не было, и в этом узком пространстве в ряд стояли мусорные баки, источающие сладковатый запах гнили, от которого Гермиону снова замутило. Она пошла вдоль баков, не обращая внимания на Северуса.

Волей-неволей ему пришлось последовать за ней.

— Хаггинсли.

— Будь здоров!

Он посмотрел на нее раздраженным взглядом:

— Деревня так называется: Хаггинсли. Это поселение волшебников, наподобие Хогсмида.  
— В Хаггинсли есть туалеты? — Гермиона подперла руками спину и, прогнувшись, выставила вперед живот. И тут ее взгляд упал на витрину небольшого магазинчика справа: — О, книжный!

— Великолепно, — Северус закатил глаза и потер лоб, будто пытаясь избавиться от головной боли.

— У них наверняка замечательные... туалеты, — пробормотала Гермиона, слегка покраснев, и направилась к двери уютного магазинчика, не заметив, что Северус споткнулся.

Дверной колокольчик мелодично прозвенел, когда она открыла дверь.

— Это клиенты, Стэнли! — громкий голос прозвучал так внезапно, что Гермиона замерла на пороге. Спустя минуту ее глаза привыкли к скудному освещению помещения, заставленному набитыми книгами стеллажами, и она разглядела двух стариков за прилавком.

— Да, слышу-слышу, я же, в конце концов, не глухой, — ответил другой старческий голос еще громче.

— Ну конечно, — пробормотала старая женщина. Старик, которого звали Стэнли, никак не отреагировал.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь? — спросил он так зычно, что Гермиона инстинктивно втянула голову в плечи.

— Не кричи так на клиентов, Стэнли!

Северус наклонился к Гермионе:

— Мы не можем поискать чертов туалет в другом месте?

— Нет, — отрезала она и, повернувшись к Стэнли, спросила: — Извините, можно воспользоваться вашим туалетом?

Старик улыбнулся, но, кажется, безо всякой связи с вопросом.

— Он вас не понимает! — прокричала женщина из-за прилавка. — Вы должны говорить громче.

— Эм... — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Предоставьте это мне, юная леди, я все улажу. Стэнли!!! — Гермиона аж вздрогнула, старик же, произнеся «Хм?» повернулся к жене. — Юной леди приспичило! Покажи ей туалет!

— О, разумеется, пойдемте! — Стэнли повернулся и засеменил по магазинчику к скрытому за шторкой проходу. Гермиона пошла за ним, побуждая и Северуса направиться в ту же сторону.

— Вы можете подождать здесь, — предложила старуха, подслеповатыми глазами щурясь в сторону Северуса, когда вся компания проходила мимо прилавка.

— Благодарю, я пойду с ними, — проворчал он и легонько подтолкнул Гермиону вперед. — Я не только сверну Поттеру шею, я его четвертую и переработаю на ингредиенты!

Гермиона закатила глаза.

Перед узкой дверью Стенли остановился.

— Это здесь! — громко произнес он.

— Спасибо, — ответила Гермиона так же громко и проскользнула в дверь. Когда на стенах зажглись два факела, сердце ее провалилось куда-то в брючины. Ванная комната была примерно четыре метра длинной и лишь полтора шириной. Слева и справа находилось по рукомойнику, виднелась ванна, а вот унитаз стоял в самом дальнем конце. Гермиона пискнула сквозь закрытые двери:

— Северус?

— Что?

— Ты еще там?

— Нет.

— Хорошо.

— Почему?

Гермиона открыла дверь и увидела его крайне раздраженное лицо. Кивком головы она пригласила его заглянуть вовнутрь.

— Ты тоже должен войти. Там слишком далеко для этих кандалов.

Северус закрыл глаза, дважды с шумом вдохнул и выдохнул и пробормотал:

— Сверну шею, четвертую, переработаю на ингредиенты, сожгу остатки, пепел развею по ветру и расскажу всему миру о самых мерзких поступках. — Глянув на пожилую пару, он зашел вслед за Гермионой в туалет. — Давай побыстрее! И только попробуй сказать, что не можешь, когда кто-то находится рядом, — пробурчал он и спиной к ней встал рядом с ванной.

— Не бойся, все пройдет как по-писаному.

— Не каждую информацию нужно сообщать миру, Гермиона!

Чуть погодя из двери ванной высунулся крючковатый нос и, убедившись, что никто за ними не наблюдает, Северус, а за ним и Гермиона, покинули туалет.

— Мы можем, наконец, уйти отсюда?

— Нет, — пожала она плечами, поправляя свитер. — Нам же надо найти следующую подсказку.

— Здесь?

— Разумеется, здесь. Или ты думаешь, мы случайно оказались рядом с книжным?

— Салазаровы ноги! — вырвалось у Северуса, и он снова потащил Гермиону назад в торговый зал. — Вы! — выплюнул он, ткнув пальцем в старуху, с приветливой улыбкой стоящую за прилавком — может, слабо видящую, но все прекрасно слышащую. — У вас должна быть подсказка для нас.

— Подсказка? — недоуменно спросила она. — Я не знаю ни о каких подсказках.

— Мардж, им от тебя чего-то надо? — голос Стэнли прогремел между книжных стеллажей.

— Да! — прокричала в ответ Мардж и посмотрела в его сторону: — Ты что-нибудь знаешь о подсказках, Стэнли?

У Гермионы постепенно начало звенеть в ушах, и все равно она улыбнулась, когда у прилавка появился Стэнли с двумя книгами в руках и беспомощно заморгал.

— Завязках? — недоуменно спросил он.

Жена ткнула его в бок.

— Под-сказ-ках, Стэнли, под-сказ-ках! — проорала она ему прямо в ухо.

— А, подсказках! Да, у меня есть одна. Тут недавно была девушка... — он отложил в сторону книги и начал просматривать кипу бумаг, лежащих стопочкой. — С рыжими волосами...

Гермиона и Северус обменялись понимающим взглядом:

— Джинни!

— Джиневра! — раздалось в один голос.

— А, вот она! — гаркнул Стэнли так громко, что даже ребенок в животе Гермионы вздрогнул. Стенли держал высоко в воздухе кусок пергамента. Когда Северус попытался его взять, Стэнли отдернул руку в сторону и спросил:

— Вы Вильмина Грейпер и Симус Тейпс?

— Почти, — пробурчал под нос Северус.

— Да! — Гермиона подошла к Стенли и взяла пергамент. — Большое спасибо!

— Это что? «Казаки-разбойники»? — спросила Мардж, с любопытством перевешиваясь через прилавок.

— Да, что-то в этом роде.

— О, как замечательно. Мы раньше тоже с удовольствием играли, мы со Стенли и наши дети. Вы — пара?

— Кто, мы? — глаза Северуса сузились. — Нет!

— Бывшая пара, — объяснила Гермиона, стараясь не замечать ядовитых взглядов Северуса.

Мардж вздохнула.

— Как жаль. Сейчас в отношения вкладывают слишком мало энергии. Все считается само собой разумеющимся. Как подумаю, что мы пережили со Стенли вместе... — она повернула голову к мужу, который, судя по выражению лица, ничего не услышал из разговора. И хотя глаза Мардж почти ничего не видели, в них было столько выражение безграничной любви, что у Гермионы перехватило горло.

— Давай уйдем. Немедленно! — прорычал Северус и грубо схватил ее за руку.

Гермиона сглотнула комок в горле.

— Огромное вам спасибо, Мардж, — попрощалась она сиплым голосом. Ее пальцы крепко держали кусок пергамента, когда она, вслед за Северусом, вышла из книжного.

***  
 _This one’s for the faithless, the ones that are surprised.  
They’re only where they are now, regardless of their fight._

Второй портключ привел их на Косую аллею. Или, точнее, прямо к дверям «Дырявого котла». Гермиона отпрыгнула в сторону, когда кто-то рядом с ней тихо вскрикнул.

Старая ведьма сердито смотрела на нее:

— Так бездумно сигать куда попало! Планируйте ваши портключи получше! — возмущенно проговорила она и, раздраженно качая головой, удалилась.

— Почувствуй себя, как в школе! — пробормотала Гермиона и скрестила руки на груди.

— А! Ведьмы, которые все знают лучше тебя, м?

— Нет. Выволочка за то, что натворили другие.

— Да кто же будет ругать невиновных? — лицемерно улыбнулся Северус.

Гермиона в ответ на его невинный взгляд поджала губы и переступила порог небольшого паба. Внутри было темно и душно, она почти врезалась в стул, но, к счастью, спустя пару мгновений ее глаза привыкли к полумраку. Осмотревшись, Гермиона обнаружила, что Том в одиночестве стоит за стойкой бара и читает «Ежедневный пророк», протирая грязной тряпкой вымытый стакан.

Услышав посетителей, он поднял взгляд. Его лицо прояснилось.

— Посмотри-ка, посмотри-ка, вы меня нашли!

— Ненавижу, когда другие знают больше меня, — проворчал Северус.

— Здравствуй, Том, — Гермиона сделал вид, что не расслышала слов своего спутника, и попыталась поудобнее устроиться на барном табурете. Но безуспешно. Ну, ладно, пойдет «приемлемо устроилась». — Кажется, у вас мы получим следующую подсказку.

— Точно! — ответил бармен и широко ухмыльнулся. Дырок между зубами было больше, чем самих зубов. — Но вам нужно будет кое-что сделать.

Он посмотрел на Северуса, стоявшего рядом с Гермионой, будто палку проглотил, и даже не собиравшегося присесть.

— Что мы должны сделать? — спросила Гермиона, поняв, что Северус намеревается молчать. Кажется, он пытался впечатлить Тома своими фирменными взглядами, однако на того они не производили ни малейшего впечатления. Он достал два маленьких стаканчика с полки позади себя и с громким «Клонг!» поставил их на стойку.

— Пить!

Гермиона моргнула:

— Но я беременна.

— Но он-то — нет.

Все внимание сосредоточилось на Северусе, угрожающе уставившемся на Гермиону:

— Хорошенькая у тебя отговорка!

— Не правда ли? А самое лучшее: ты сам в этом виноват! — она мило улыбнулась ему и погладила живот. — А сейчас садись и исполни свой долг!

Пока они несколько часов к ряду торчали в «Дырявом котле», пошел дождь. Гермиона наблюдала, как Северус и Том набираются. Оба довольно быстро забыли, что она рядом. Разговор между ними, который поначалу так и пестрел остротами и нескромными вопросами и звучал довольно занимательно, вскоре стал настолько невнятным, что она почти ничего не могла разобрать.

И все же пользу распитие спиртных напитков принесло: когда опустела вторая бутылка огневиски, Том вытащил из-под прилавка кусок пергамента и вручил его Гермионе, источая неповторимое амбре и бормоча что-то вроде «‘то с’буту».

Портключ, который, кажется, активировался, лишь когда оба участника прикасались к нему, лежал в кармане ее брюк. Потому что едва она получила от бармена пергамент, как Северус свалился с барного табурета прямиком в ее руки. Сейчас он висел у нее на плече и бормотал какую-то невнятную чушь, а она пыталась дотащить его до укромного уголка снаружи бара.

— Казалось бы, Пожиратели должны лучше переносить алкоголь, — раздраженно произнесла она, прислонив тело спутника к стене заведения — как поступила бы с громоздким предметом мебели.

— Нмоксбепзвлить, — пробормотал он, его голова упала на грудь.

— Что?

Северус набрал в грудь воздух, наморщил лоб, пошевелил губами наподобие рыбы, а потом громко воскликнул:

— Я н’мог с’бе ‘того п’звол’ть!

Гермиона вздрогнула от внезапной громкости, а потом, увидев, что он пошатнулся, быстро схватила его за мантию. И все равно рядом с ним, громко гремя, упал мусорный бак и завалил своим содержимым пол улицы.

— Ой, — воскликнул Северус и хихикнул.

Он хихикнул!

Гермиона уставилась на Северуса, будто у того вторая голова выросла. А потом покачала головой.

— За что мне все это?

Она огляделась. Хотя на лондонских улицах было темно и мокро, ее все равно удивляло, что вокруг никого не оказалось. Но боже упаси раздумывать о причинах безлюдия; Гермиона подхватила Северуса под руку.

— Нам надо уходить отсюда, Северус. Уже поздно, тебе нужно Отрезвляющее зелье. Ты же знаешь дом моих родителей? Нам туда. Поэтому помоги хоть немного, ладно?

Северус вытянул вперед голову, сощурил глаза, несколько раз моргнул, будто пытаясь выяснить, кто только что говорил с ним. А потом тихо рыгнул — Гермионе в нос ударил запах алкоголя.

Ее передернуло.

— Ну просто замечательно...

Итак, помощи с его стороны ждать не приходилось. Она посмотрела на свой живот и заранее извинилась перед будущим ребенком за неприятное путешествие, которое предстояло им троим. А потом, положив руку Северуса на свои плечи, сконцентрировалась на цели и аппарировала.

Когда Гермиона перестала чувствовать себя так, будто ее выдавливают сквозь замочную скважину, она поняла, что рука Северуса пропала с ее плеч, а сам он ковыляет впереди. Она немного постояла, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям, и побрела в ту же сторону, куда тянули ее ножные кандалы. Никаких сильных болей, которые могли свидетельствовать о потерянных частях тела, не наблюдалось; а если при аппарации что-то и потерялось, то потерю можно было пережить. Зато она получила порядочный пинок от своего малыша.

Гермиона поморгала и огляделась. А потом ее сердце ушло в пятки.

— Северус, нет! — закричала она, но было уже поздно: Северус колотил кулаками по двери соседки.

Гермиона схватила его за мантию. Северус споткнулся, потерял равновесие и, падая, чуть не увлек с собой Гермиону. Чуть — потому что Гермиона за три года отношений научилась капельке здорового эгоизма: она, ни минуты не раздумывая, просто отступила в сторону.

Пыхтящий и тщетно пытающийся подняться Северус был похож на огромного перевернутого на спину жука. Наконец он сдался, расслабил конечности и остался лежать на земле.

— Все в порядке? — осторожно спросила Гермиона.

Но прежде чем Северус успел ответить, соседняя дверь отворилась.

— Что вы здесь делаете? — спросил испуганный голос миссис Скотт, глаза которой казались неестественно большими за толстыми линзами очков.

— Извините, миссис Скотт. Мой... Северус ошибся дверью.

— Я н’гда н’ш’баюсь, — пробормотал тот снизу.

— Помолчи, — прошипела Гермиона и легонько пнула его в бок.

— Он что-о? Пья-а-ный? — слова пожилой женщины покидали рот очень медленно, а в слове «пьяный» она сделала паузу, будто ей стоило огромных усилий его выговорить. Миссис Скотт вышла из двери и сделала по направлению к ним пару шагов, ее тонкие пальцы с выпирающими костяшками придерживали на груди края простеганного халата.

— Нет! Он... Он просто прикусил язык.

— А почему-у он лежит на земле-е? — миссис Скотт склонилась над Северусом, пытаясь рассмотреть его получше. От ее халата исходил крепкий запах фиалок, и Гермиону замутило.

— Он... споткнулся, — выдавила она, пытаясь повернуться носом в сторону, из которой дул свежий ветерок, трепавший волосы. — Все в порядке, миссис Скотт. Идите в дом, а то простудитесь. — Гермиона похлопала соседку по плечу и повернулась к Северусу: — А ты вставай, наконец! — прошипела она, протягивая ему руку.

Немного погодя Северус, стоя на подгибающихся ногах, тщательно заморгал; вероятно, он пытался прогнать двух из трех миссис Скотт, которых видел.

— Ратскомца, — пробормотал он и протянул старой женщине руку — примерно на полметра правее, чем было нужно.

Гермиона почувствовала, как ее щеки наливаются жаром, и незаметно привела руку Северуса в правильную позицию.

Он посмотрел на нее и фыркнул. Капельки слюны повисли в воздухе, а несколько попали ей на лицо.

— Средн’я, хм?

— Какая разница, — пробурчала Гермиона, вытирая следы слюны с лица. — Спокойной ночи, миссис Скотт. Передавайте привет мужу, — она протянула руку соседке, желая поскорее прекратить неловкую встречу, как вдруг соседка, вместо того, чтобы пожать руку, отпрянула назад — сразу стало понятно, отчего.

— Но Саймона уже год как нет на этом свете, — ответила она слабым голосом.

Свеверус прыснул.

— Х’чшь скв’зь з’млю пр’в’лится, а? — произнес он, пытаясь говорить особенно отчетливо и громко, а потом разразился хрюкающим смехом.

— Ага. А еще лучше — бросить туда тебя!

Не извиняясь, Гермиона обернулась, схватила Северуса за рукав и потащила его вниз по улице — метров десять до следующей двери. Миссис Скотт по-прежнему смотрела на них, убедилась Гермиона, бросив короткий взгляд назад.

***  
 _This one’s for believing, if only for it’s sake.  
Come on friends, get up now, love is to be made._

Полчаса спустя Северус, обхватив раскалывающуюся голову обеими руками, сидел на бортике ванной рядом с поясом для чулок Гермиониной матери, который сушился на держателе для душа.

— В следующий раз я сверну Уизли шею, — сообщил он глухо.

— Думаешь, это он устроил посиделки с Томом?

— Или он, или Поттер. Будет лучше, если я обоим сверну шеи.

— Как дипломатично.

Гермиона поставила бутылочку с Отрезвляющим зельем в обратно шкафчик. Она приобрела его для отца, который раз в месяц встречался со своими коллегами-дантистами за игрой в гольф. Чаще всего отец возвращался домой изрядно навеселе, а поскольку в таком состоянии он храпел, как двоюродный дедушка Альби, а от супружеской постели отказываться не хотел, мать Гермионы взмолилась о помощи. Вот повезло, что гольф не сегодня!

Северус застонал и помассировал виски.

— Двадцать минут еще не прошли?

— И двух не прошло, — сухо ответила Гермиона. На двадцать минут зелье вызывало мучительную головную боль. — Но мне не хотелось бы ждать все это время здесь, в ванной.

— А где? — он, щуря глаза, чрезвычайно чувствительные сейчас к свету, посмотрел на нее.

— В своей комнате. Я хочу лечь, Северус. У меня ноет спина, ступни горят, ноги распухли, а от общения с тобой разболелась голова — вот только моя боль не пройдет через двадцать минут. Если ты будешь так любезен и последуешь за мной... — Она повернулась и вышла из ванной, не обращая внимания, пошел он за ней или нет.  
Магические кандалы чуть задержали ее шаг, но поскольку она и не собиралась оборачиваться, Северусу ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ней.

Уже через несколько мгновений Гермиона, совершенно обессиленная, действительно лежала на кровати, свесив закованную ногу с матраса, а Северус нашел свое спальное место на прикроватном коврике, постелив в качестве матраса пару шерстяных одеял и взяв подушку и простынь. Спартанские условия. Гермиона изо всех сил старалась не испытывать сочувствия.

И все равно, через несколько минут тишины горло сдавило и покатились слезы — слабость, которая накатывала на нее во время беременности слишком часто. Гермиона сердито сглотнула ком в горле, но стало еще хуже. Она украдкой вытерла влажные виски, стараясь не шуметь.

— Я не буду извиняться, — внезапно произнес Северус.

Гермиона вздрогнула.

— Что?

— За то, что произошло. За то, что не смог стать мужчиной твоей мечты За то, что мы должны играть в эту дурацкую игру. Я тебя предупреждал. Я не буду извиняться. Я не о чем не сожалею.

Она сжала губы и медленно выдохнула.

— Но я сожалею. Иногда. Иногда я кое о чем сожалею.

— Иногда, да? — спросил он с иронией в голосе.

Гермиона кивнула.

— Да, иногда, — она пошарила рукой, пока не нащупала его ладонь. Северус вздрогнул. Но не отнял руку. Гермиона отодвинула одеяло в сторону, освобождая живот, и положила его руку справа от бедренной косточки. Мышцы его ладони напряглись. Текли секунда за секундой, но ничего не происходило.  
Потом ребенок сжалился, развернулся в животе и пнул коленом — или, может быть, локтем — прямо в ладонь Северуса.

— Иногда я сожалею, что мне не с кем это разделить.

На следующее утро Гермионе и Северусу нужно было лишь дотронуться кончиками пальцев до смятой поверхности пергамента, как портключ, который они получили от Тома, активировался и перенес их через всю страну к желто-красному полосатому шатру. Было ясно одно: они явно не в Лондоне.

— Не знаешь случайно, где мы? — спросила Гермиона, задумчиво засовывая пергамент в карман мантии и оглядывая совершенно пустынный горный ландшафт — лишь шатер, на макушке которого развевался маленький флажок.

— Полагаю, в плохом анекдоте.

— Тогда надо узнать, в чем его суть, — решительным шагом Гермиона направилась к шатру, отодвинула шторку, заменяющую дверь, и заглянула вовнутрь:

— Э... Здравствуйте?

— Ну наконец-то появились, — из-за двух огромных стеллажей, скрытых в дальнем углу шатра, раздался женский голос; как частенько в магическом мире, за стенами шатра скрывалась обычная квартира.

Брови Гермионы полезли вверх. Она оглянулась на Северуса и вошла в шатер. Когда ее глаза привыкли к слабому освещению, она увидела в середине маленький столик, на котором расположился хрустальный шар.

— О нет, — простонала она, сникнув.

— М? — снова раздался голос, и на этот раз Гермионе удалось разглядеть женщину с седыми волосами, смотрящую в их сторону с отрешенным выражением на лице — А, ты имеешь в виду мой шар? Думаю, обойдемся без всяких этих финтифлюшек. — Женщина подняла руку и довольно кивнула, когда скудный свет свечей преломился в бутылке с янтарной жидкостью у нее в руках.

— Адриенн... Минерва действительно ненавидит меня, — произнес Северус, поджимая губы.

— Неверно, — ответила предсказательница по имени Адриенн. — Она ненавидит меня. И я была ей кое-что должна. Выпьешь со мной? — она подняла бутылку повыше.

— Пожалуй.

— Сейчас всего девять утра, — напомнила обоим Гермиона.

— Как раз самое время, — и Адриенн наполнила два бокала до самых краев.

— Ты же только вчера напился до чертиков, — Гермиона ткнула Северуса пальцем в грудь.

— Благодаря твоим стараниям я не только снова трезв как стеклышко, но и жажду вновь напиться, — и добавил, повернувшись к Адриенн: — Большое спасибо.

Гермиона тихо выругалась, а потом выдвинула один из стульев, стоящих вокруг стола, и не слишком элегантно плюхнулась на него.

— Итак, что нам нужно сделать? — спросил Северус, осушив бокал и протягивая его для добавки.

Адриенн тоже села и взмахнула рукой, все пальцы которой были унизаны кольцами.

— Знаешь, я должна рассказать вам эту муть про гиппогрифов. Про любовь и ответственность по отношению к ребенку, о том, что звезды так сошлись и все предопределили,и что не стоит с ними спорить, — она сделала паузу и выпила из бокала половину. — С каких это пор Минни стала такой сентиментальной?

— Где-то между поступлением Поттера в школу и окончанием войны.

— Жаль. Действительно, очень жаль.

Сверус согласно кивнул.

— И что же ты собираешься рассказать нам вместо этого?

— Ну, во всяком случае не то, что вы предназначены друг для друга. — Ее указательный палец двигался между Северусом и Гермионой — туда-сюда, туда-сюда. — Нет такого человека, который заслуживает тебя, Северус — и я говорю это не в положительном смысле.

— Да что ты, — ядовито произнес Северус. С выражением стойкого неприятия он присоединился к обеим женщинам за слишком маленьким для такой компании столиком, пнув при этом нечаянно Гермиону по ноге, но сделав вид, будто ничего не произошло.

— Почему бы вам просто не дать нам портключ к следующей подсказке, чтобы прекратить наконец этот спектакль? — спросила Гермиона, устало подпирая голову рукой. У нее была беспокойная ночь — то и дело ее будило непроизвольное дергание закованной ноги.

— Что? Так быстро? У меня очень редко бывают гости.

— Может, потому, что ты обосновалась на краю земли? — раздраженно поинтересовался Северус.

— Здесь так спокойно.

Гермиона закрыла глаза и покачала головой в сумасшедшей надежде, что сейчас она проснется и окажется в саду родителей, в уютном шезлонге и со стаканом холодного лимонада в руке. Но мечтать об этом было бесполезно.

— До сих пор не могу поверить, что они отпустили тебя, поверив в твое исцеление, — Северус пренебрежительно фыркнул, во второй раз опустошил бокал и, перевернув, поставил на стол.

— Если есть опыт, — сказала Адриенн, самодовольно улыбаясь, — то знаешь, чего они хотят услышать.

— Я хочу услышать о следующей подсказке, — пробормотала Гермиона.

— Она всегда такая зануда?

— Да, — коротко ответил Северус. — И я не раздражал бы ее сверх меры. Забеременев, она стала язвой.

— И злопамятной, — добавила Гермиона.

— И бесцеремонной.

— И нетерпеливой.

— Ладно, ладно! — Адриенн подняла руки вверх, словно сдаваясь. — Вот смотрю я на вас и думаю, что, может, и есть кое-кто, кто тебя заслуживает, Северус. — Она приподняла скатерть на одном конце стола и достала оттуда пергамент. Гермиона и Северус обменялись триумфальными взглядами.

Северус взял очередной портключ и встал со стула. — Подумай еще раз о психушке, Адриенн. Если поднапряжешься, сможешь найти там неплохую компанию. А если будешь вести себя естественно, они запрут тебя в комнате с мягкими стенами — там есть тот покой, который ты так ищешь.

— Ты злой, — пожурила его Гермиона, когда они покинули шатер. Но на ее губах играла легкая улыбка.

— К счастью, тебе нравится, когда я такой.

Она посмотрела на него — на его черные волосы, развевающиеся на ветру словно нити марионеток. — Когда ты ведешь себя так с другими. Но не со мной, — призналась она наконец.

Северус поджал губы и ухватил ее за руку. Вложил в нее собственную ладонь с пергаментом внутри — и не прошло и секунды, как портключ рванул их в следующее место.

***  
 _This is for the ones who stand.  
For the ones who try again._

Ребенок в животе вздрогнул, когда Гермиона чуть не потеряла равновесие. Ее пальцы отыскали стабильную устойчивость ствола дерева и вцепились в твердые трещины коры, пока она сама не почувствовала, что может стоять, не падая. Тошнота тоже постепенно прошла. Гермиона отступила на шаг. Под ногами валялись сухие ветки.

— Что сподвигло Поттера загадать этот лес? — Северус скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел наверх. Прямо над ними деревья сплетали ветви в зеленый тенистый шатер.

— Эм... То, что он — Запретный? — Гермиона лишь теперь увидела, куда они попали.

Под его неодобрительным взглядом в животе опять вздрогнуло.

— Вам удалось бы избежать многих неприятностей, придерживайся вы правил и указаний директора.

— Будто ты сам когда-нибудь добровольно делал то, что требовал от тебя профессор Дамблдор, — пробормотала Гермиона.

Северус произнес что-то невнятное, а затем кивнул в сторону хижины, стоявшей перед ними:

— Сперва ты.

— Ну ясно, пошлем вперед беременную женщину. Ничего, если ей ваза упадет на голову, у нее же их целых две...

Гермиона не ожидала, что своим нытьем чего-то достигнет. Но Северус схватил ее за рукав, грубо задвинул за спину и шагнул в хижину. Она покачала головой и последовала за ним, не услышав никаких страшных звуков.

— Хижина пуста, — объявил Северус, потоптавшись на месте и осмотрев внутреннее помещение со всех сторон. Когда глаза Гермионы привыкли к темноте, она вынуждена была согласиться с ним.

— Ты уверен, что Гарри имел в виду именно хижину?

— А ты видела что-нибудь другое?

— Нет, но...

Он поднял вверх бровь — у Гермионы в животе снова вздрогнуло. — Но?

— Без понятия.

Несколько минут они молча бродили по хижине, ощупывая все вокруг в поисках чего-нибудь невидимого, чего они не заметили глазами. Но ничего не нашли. По крайней мере, ничего ощутимого. Наконец Гермиона вздохнула — так тяжело, от всей души, что ее это саму удивило.

— У меня больше нет настроения, Северус.

— У меня его с самого начала не было.

— Мне слишком жарко, ноги болят, я хочу спагетти с медом, у малыша икота и вообще... Какое начало ты имеешь в виду?

— М? — Он повернулся к ней, с выражением полной озадаченности на лице.

— Какое начало? Начало игры или наших отношений? Или начало времени после окончания наших отношений? Какое — начало — ты — имел — в — виду — Северус?

— Начало твоего сумасшествия. Прекрати орать на меня!

Несколько секунд она ошарашенно смотрела на него, потом отвернулась.

— Иногда я всерьез спрашиваю себя, что меня вообще сподвигло связаться с тобой. Наверное, я тогда действительно сошла с ума, когда решила, что за всем твоим ядом скрывается нормальный человек.

— И что же привело тебя к этому открытию?

— То, что ты ни черта не думаешь о твоем ребенке!

— Это не так.

— Ах нет? Тогда почему я стою здесь одна с животом, выпирающим на три мили? С ногами, которые распухли и стали в два раза больше, и чувством, будто у меня ишиас? Зато без проблеска надежды на нормальное будущее, потому что надо будет заботиться о ребенке вместо того, чтобы закончить образование? Что, если не это понимают под словами «бросить кого-то»?

— Навесить на кого-то ярлык, даже не поинтересовавшись о причинах происходящего?

— Это еще что значит? — воскликнула она.

— Ты хоть раз спросила меня, почему я ушел? Тебя это вообще интересовало? Нет. Ты сразу же принялась кидать свои вещи в сумку, съехала к родителям, не дав мне ни малейшего шанса на разумный разговор.Постоянно просила их говорить, что тебя нет дома, а сама пряталась за шторами и наблюдала, как я отреагирую. И это ты называешь быть взрослым человеком?

Гермиона сглотнула:

— Я никогда не утверждала, что являюсь взрослой.

— Но ты хочешь отношений. Ты хочешь ребенка. Ты хочешь ответственного отца ко всему прочему. — С каждым предложением его губы подрагивали, будто ему стоило неимоверных усилий сдерживать себя. А потом он подошел к ней и остановился всего в полушаге. Он был так близко, что Гермиона чувствовала жар его тела и запах, исходящий от рубашки. — Я не ответственный, Гермиона. Поэтому я ушел. Ты же слышала Адриенн: никто не заслуживает такого, как я. И уж менее всего этот ребенок.

А затем он отвернулся и, скрестив руки на груди, отошел к грязному окну.

Несколько минут Гермиона не решалась произнести ни звука. Он дышала через открытый рот и ждала, что сердце немного успокоится. Однако нет худа без добра: кажется, ребенок так испугался, что перестал икать.

Проглотив наконец страх, она приблизилась к отгородившемуся от нее мужчине.

— Мне очень жаль, Северус, — сказала он срывающимся голосом. — Я... эм... я действительно никогда не задумывалась, почему ты захотел уйти. Я думала... я подсознательно ждала этого, все время.

Он оторвал взгляд от леса перед окном и посмотрел на нее чуть расширившимися глазами:

— Почему?

Гермиона пожала плечами:

— Я всегда задавалась вопросом, почему такой мужчина, как ты, захотел именно меня. Я же всего лишь девчонка, к тому же твоя бывшая ученица, всезнайка, зануда. Почему именно я? Для меня во всем этом не было ни малейшего смысла.

Северус поморгал, а потом фыркнул и сухо рассмеялся.

— Что смешного?

— Мы оба. Мы — комедия в чистом виде, — пробормотал он низким голосом, а когда Гермиона все равно ничего не поняла, объяснил: — Я спрашивал себя о том же, Гермиона. Почему такая девушка, как ты, хочет такого старого мудака, как я.

— О!

— Уже не такая всезнайка сегодня?

Она опустила взгляд, улыбнулась.

— Нет.

А затем, набрав воздуха, сказала:

— Твои рациональность, опыт и твой... дидактический талант вкупе с моими интуицией и сентиментальностью, может, дадут одного более-менее приличного взрослого, который окажется в состоянии воспитать ребенка? Как ты думаешь?

Сверус наморщил лоб:

— Ты должна быть счастлива, что в Хогвартсе не преподают математику.

— Я и счастлива. В математике я была полным нулем.

Северус улыбнулся — может, ее признанию, или, может, потому что ее уравнение имело какой-то смысл — она не знала. Но это однозначно была улыбка.

— Пока ребенок сможет что-то осознавать, пройдет пара лет.

— Верно. Хорошая возможность поставить наши таланты на пробу.

И прежде чем тишина между ними стала неприятной, с подоконника слетел пергамент, взвихрив при приземлении маленькое облачко пыли. Гермиона посмотрела сперва на ничего не содержащий пергамент, потом на Северуса, лицо которого было таким же ничего не выражающим.

— Вперед? — спросила она и приложила к пергаменту указательный палец.

Северус сделал то же самое.

***  
 _For the ones who need a hand.  
For the ones who think they can._

— Я больше никогда в жизни не хочу видеть портключи, — решила Гермиона после неудачного приземления, поднявшись на ноги. Северус протянул ей руку, она попыталась, вставая, не упасть ему в объятия.

— Если ты сможешь без палочки трансфигурировать метлу из камня, я доставлю тебя до дома, — щедро предложил он.

— Камня? — И только тут она заметила, что они снова находятся в пещере. Но не просто в какой-то пещере.

— Мерлинова борода! Это что, дурацкая шутка? Мы что, будем теперь до бесконечности прыгать по этим пяти местам? — потому что они находились именно там, где и началось их приключение.

— Вероятно, твои друзья боятся моей мести, — предположил Северус, и его голос звучал многообещающе. А затем он увидел что-то на другом конце пещеры и, оставив ее стоять, направился туда.

— Что на этот раз? — спросила Гермиона, уперев руки в бока.

Помедлив, Северус ответил:

— Последний гвоздь в крышку гроба.

Она наморщила лоб и посмотрела на Северуса — вот он стоит метрах в пяти от нее, а ее нога не испытывает от этого ни малейшего неудобства.

— Твоего или моего?

— Боюсь, нашего общего, — Северус обернулся — в руке он держал маленькую коробочку, на подушечке которой лежало серебряное кольцо с классическим бриллиантом посередине.

_Две недели спустя_

Его подбородок намок от слюны. Проснувшись, он неловко вытер влажный след и провел языком по губам. Они были солеными на вкус, будто во сне он целовался с соляным камнем для коз.

Лишь потом он осознал, что лежит животом на очень твердом полу. Каменном полу. Каменном, солоноватом полу.

И тут Гарри окончательно проснулся. И не только он, рядом просыпались и другие, которых он узнал, как только нацепил очки на нос. Джинни лежала на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а на другой стороне протирали глаза профессора Макгонагалл и Флитвик. Лишь Рон еще храпел.

Профессор Макгонагалл обвела взглядом свод пещеры:

— Я подозреваю худшее.

— Что? — встревоженно спросил Гарри.

Директриса посмотрела на профессора Флитвика и тяжело сглотнула, когда тот кивнул головой.

— Что случилось? — немного истерично воскликнула Джинни.

Профессор Флитвик откашлялся:

— Боюсь, именно с этой пещеры началась наша маленькая акция примирения Северуса с мисс Грейнджер.

Он встал, став, однако, ненамного выше, и осторожно отвел свою ногу в сторону — за ней последовала нога Рона, который только что проснулся.

— Что? — заспанно пробормотрал он.

— Там лежит письмо! — воскликнула Джинни, показывая на небольшой алтарь, стоящий в середине пещеры, а на нем — их первую подсказку.

— Что там написано? — спросила профессор Макгонагалл и пошла к стоящей около алтаря Джинни, невольно таща за собой не только профессора Флитвика, но и не до конца проснувшегося Рона. Они выглядели, как вырезанная из бумаги цепочки человечков.

_«Месть сладка!»_

— И больше ничего? — раздался в унисон хор голосов.

Джинни залилась краской от выреза платья до кончиков волос и поджала губы. Гарри нетерпеливо выхватил пергамент из ее руки.

— Да нет же. Вот. _«P.S.: Кольцо? Серьезно?!»_  
— Что за кольцо? — профессор Макгонагалл недоуменно переводила взгляд с одного лица на другое, пока взгляды всех присутствующих не остановились на Джинни, покрасневшей как рак.

— Джинни! — укоризненно воскликнули все хором.

— А что? — вырвалось у нее. — Это могло сработать! И потом — они по крайней мере уже плетут вместе коварные интриги!

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод песни:
> 
> Это для одиноких,  
> Тех, которые ищут и находят,  
> Только чтобы оказаться преданными  
> Раз за разом
> 
> Это для тех, кто упал,  
> Экспертов падения.  
> Давайте, друзья, вставайте  
> Вы совсем не одиноки
> 
> И эта часть была для нее,  
> Эта часть была для нее,  
> Эта часть была для нее,  
> Помнит ли она?
> 
> Всё приходит и уходит волнами, я....
> 
> Это для потерявших веру,  
> Тех, которые с удивлены,  
> Что они только там, где они сейчас  
> Независимо от их борьбы
> 
> Это для веры,  
> Если только для неё  
> Источник teksty-pesenok.ru  
> Давайте, друзья, вставайте,  
> Любовь должна быть
> 
> И эта часть была для нее,  
> Эта часть была для нее,  
> Эта часть была для нее,  
> Помнит ли она?
> 
> Всё приходит и уходит волнами  
> Я только начал задаваться вопросом, почему  
> Всё приходит и уходит волнами  
> Я только начал задаваться вопросом, почему  
> Почему я продолжаю стараться
> 
> Это для тех, кто смог выстоять  
> Для тех, кто пытается снова и снова  
> Для тех, которые нуждаются в чьей-то руке  
> Для тех, кто думают, что они справятся
> 
> Всё приходит и уходит волнами  
> Я только начал задаваться вопросом, почему  
> Всё приходит и уходит волнами  
> Я только начал задаваться вопросом, почему  
> Почему я продолжаю стараться


End file.
